Akatsukistudios9
"Rule 34 is best rule" Akatsukistudios9 is spriter who was born on the planet of Gaia Alpha. Over his lifetime on his world he has dealt with villians whose plans have ranged from taking over the planet to absorbing everyones energy on the planet, often having to give it his all each time to destroy them. 'The Original Akat' 'Bio' Born on the planet of Gaia Alpha 2020 years ago as a simple villager akat always had a knack for getting into fights. Growing up Akat loved fights and often got into them just because of the rush they gave him. Outside of fighting he spent most of his time training to make himself, stronger and faster. By the age of 20 he was the strongest person in the village, no one could beat him in a fight, though he did not abuse this power whats so ever. 'Appearence' Appearence wise the original akat was mainly green with purple trim. He was around 6'1" in height. He also carried a giant iron shield with him to block enemy attacks. 'Personality' Stereotypical hero behavior, enraged when he see's his friends gets hurt, loves to fight. ''' '''Corruption's War Around the time Akat became the strongest in his village, Corruption had landed on Gaia Alpha and started his global take over. Akat's old friend Dragoon heard about this and ran to him telling about the crash landing, When Akat and Dragoon got there they got sneak attacked by Corruption who completely destroyed them. When Akat and Dragoon woke up they were in a secret hideout of the ninjas. Blue-Ninja explained that the saw the fight from the distance than tracked Corruption a little afterwards and that he revealed his plan was to take over the planet as a colony for his home world. They all agreed that Corruption was a threat that needed to be dealt with but they also realized that in their current state they were too weak to take him on. So they took a full month to train as hard as possible by enlessly sparring against each other, increasing their stamina, defenses, strategy, and attack. After all this training Akat learned his 1st sprite move, Delta cannon, while it had a strong power it also had a huge recoil so Akat thought it would be useful as a last resort move. After all the training they exited the hideout to find the world completely different, cities were destroyed, villages gone completely, and the 4 kingdoms and their kings were crumbled. Now Akat, Dragoon, and the 2 ninjas had even more reason to destroy corruption. They went out and eventually found a small resistance group who told them that corruption now had 3 devastating allies with him: Toxinous, Zeta, and Derp, and that each of these 3 took out 3/4 kings on their own while corruption took out the 4th. The world as they knew it destroyed the four were completely pissed, corruption had succeeded in his dream, he had tooken over the world. Though the small group did know where corruption was located, he made it openly clear, just so he could destroy any groups plotting to destroy him easier. With this knowledge Dragoon devised a plan quickly to catch corruption off guard. Akat took charge in this plan taking a small portion of the small group and headed off towards where corruption was while the others followed behind. When akat and his group reached the location he was met by 1 of Corruptions soldiers, Zeta. During this fight Akat's group was able to inflict criticle damage on Zeta, but before Akat could take Zeta out Zeta the rest of Akat's group. Seeing this Akat, enraged landed the killing blow. Corruption seeing Zeta was killed sent out Toxinous to finish off a weakened Akat. Toxinous immedietly flew out to finish off Akat but out of nowhere the green ninja flew in kicking toxinous in the face though halfway through the kick toxinous turned into a posion gas. Blue and Dragoon as well as the rest of the group showed up, the ninjas said they'd take on Toxinous and that the others should move on. Akat got himself on Dragoon's back with one of the healer's of the group who healed akat completely while the ninjas fought Toxinous. The ninjas ended up beating toxinous though Green died from too much posion in his lungs. After Blue took a minute to realize that Green, his brother, was dead he recomposed him self and ran towards Corruption with intent of murder. When Akat, Dragoon, and the rest of the group reached Corruption's throne, Corruption gave Derp the OK to kill, and out of the shadows jumped out the collossal derp who immedietly killed two of random sprites from the group.Akat dashed at Derp while Dragoon shot a dragon cannon at him, Derp batted both attacks away easily then fired a lazar at the group of sprites wounding all of them severely, by that point Blue reached the throne and threw multiple kunai at Corruption but Derp blocked all of them. Blue kept the attacks going Derp blocked them all while Dragoon and Akat rushed at him from each side. Derp unable to block took the hit, Corruption got up and said he was bored and told Derp to pick one of 3 to kill and Corruption would get the other 2. Derp rushed at Blue, but blue dodged. The Blue Ninja Derp fight ended with them both frozen in a giant iceberg. Akat and Dragoon both fired range attacks at Corruption but Corruption put up an energy shield to block them, after the shield was down the 2 rushed at him, Corruption was hit but barely wounded. Corruption then stuck out both hands and blated negative energy waves at the 2, critically damaging them. Dragoon weakly got up and fired a lazar at Corruption who blocked it and then finished off Dragoon with another negative energy wave. Witnessing this Akat got up glowing green and fired a Delta Cannon at Corruption, It wounded Corruption badly but it hurt Akat even worse though he lived through the pain, barely, to fire a second Delta Cannon which killed Corruption but also killed Akat from the deadly recoil. After Corruption's and Akat's deaths the small population of the world rebuilt society and made Akat an honorary hero. They even gave him a holiday "Akat's day" Past Akat Akat's "rebirth" 2000 years after Corruption's War, a Doc. found pieces of Akat's and Corruption's DNA and spliced them together into one body, which we know today as past akat. Then the Doc used his machines to rip Akat's soul out of its resting place and put it in this body so it could live. Appearence Tall and blue-ish grey with grey trim with red here and there. left arm is a scythe while his right arm is a claw. on his stomache he has a skull and he has wisp coming out of his shoulders and his head. His body is also made up of a material that can absorb the bodies of those he defeats in battle into it. Personality Because Akat's DNA was mixed with Corruption's his thinking is somewhat warped, somewhat insane even. While at one moment he could be physical calm, cool and collected in his mind he might be thinking of terrible things. Very unpredictable. A hero's fall from grace When the Doc remade Akat he also put tiny nanobots in Akat that would attack Akat's insides should Akat ever attack the Doc. When Akat finally woke up Akat was startled at first and very scared. When the Doc told Akat what he did Akat tried to kill the Doc but the nanobots kicked in and started attacking his insides till he backed down. The Doc then told Akat his plan for him, to kill and absorb bodies until he was godlike. Akat obviously resisted the idea but then the warped thoughts kicked in saying things like, "this'll be perfect once i achieve that state I can kill this man" and unfortunately the warped thoughts over ruled Akat and he agreed to it. So Akat headed out and started destroying villages one by one, over the generations the world had become more peaceful and all the sprites had little to no power. At one of the villages one of the villagers got away and got to the World Channel, a large devise used to call sprite worlds directly. From there that sprite contacted the spriters from the other worlds and told them about the mass murder. The spriters said they'd get there as soon as possible. The Worlds army soon caught onto akat. Sending all the foot soldiers they had at Akat the army thought this would be an easy victory, but Akat managed to kill an absorb everlast one of them and he grew into a demon like entitiy known as decimation. The doc heard about this transformation and was completely pleased while akat went on a rampage asdecimation destroying the army's tanks and weapons and such. At that point 2 of the spriters arrived. Decimation and the 2 spriters were evenly matched but then the Doc arrived on the scene wearing this weird equipment and fused with Decimation boosting its stats drastically Decimation changed into Akat "god form" This Behemoth toyed with the 2 spriters because he knew just how more powerful he was, then the other spriters showed up on the scene and decided to attack. He took them all out very easily but then they all went into their Uber's and led a counterstrike destroying the "god form". After they had made sure it was defeated the spriters went back to their homeworlds, and the world rejoiced that the beast was dead. The next day was "Akat's day". Present Akat 'Bio' After the "god form was created from its massive body Akat's soul rose out and gained conciousness becoming the new Akat. Once the soul was removed the corpse shrank down into Past Akat's body with the Doc and Corruption in control of it, they renamed the body as Sin. 'Appearence' This present akat is a ghostly figure thats mainly purple with blue trim. Like the previous two bodies this Akat is also tall. Like the last body this body has wisp on it. 'Personality' Searching for atonement for his past deeds of murder he very precise, and quiet, and always guilty. Akat "irl" Outside of Gaia Alpha and the sprite series he's in, Akat is well.....Akat. By that I mean he's a hyperactivate perverted sometimes funny or annoying person, though he does have rare occasion of normal human behavior. Friends Fellow spriters, and sprites that are cool with him. Enemies attention whores (who aren't akat), evil villians, and people who are mean to him for no reason Category:Spriter